Baby, We're Gone
by arilovexo
Summary: "Let's go on an adventure, let's make some memories." "Alright, if an unforgettable adventure is what you want, an unforgettable adventure is what you're gonna get." Or, Austin and Ally go on a road trip that has them learning about things they never knew and strengthens their already tight bond even more.


**This happened, inspiration is an amazing thing. **

**It's kind of based on R5's song, _Ain't No Way We're Going Home, _if you listen to the lyrics, that's what this story's going to basically be about. Also, check out their album leak, it's UNREAL. I love it, holy shit. **

**They are out of character and some what in character. So, they'll be changing back and forth. **

**Enjoy. I own nothing but the idea (sort of). **

* * *

When Austin had an idea, usually they were pretty good ones, but normally, they usually ended up with Ally having to clean something up.

Not this time.

He had run into the store, out of breath. His brown eyes were shining with wonder and adventure as he stopped himself at the counter and leaned over, so that she'd notice he was there.

She was busy writing in her songbook, so she really didn't notice his excitement at first.

"_Al-lyyy!_" He said her name in the whiny tone he used when he wanted her to pay attention to him.

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea."

She raised her head up and looked at him, her eyebrow raised. She closed her songbook and gave him her full attention.

"So, you know how summer is in two days?" She nodded.

He motioned with his index finger in between them. "We should go on an adventure."

"A what?"

"Adventure," He answered.

"What kind of adventure?"

"I mean like… a road trip."

"Where?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked, "We'll just… go where the road takes us."

She sighed, "I don't know… I mean, I have to work, I don't think I can do it."

He nodded sadly, and she felt bad for making his excitement go away.

"And you've got shows all planned out, I mean I don't think we have the time."

"You're right." He sighed, "It was a dumb idea."

"No Austin that's not—"

"I gotta go. Last minute… stuff." He trailed off and with that, turned around, leaving the store.

Ally leaned her elbow against the countertop and watched him go. Just as soon as he left, her father walked in with her mother and they were arguing.

"Mom?" She looked shocked to see her, but her parents ignored her.

"You don't know what's best for her! You left her!" Lester yelled at Penny. "I was the one who raised her while you were off in Africa!"

"So? I'm her mother!" Penny yelled back.

"I will not let you take her to New York!" Lester was shouting by now.

Ally's eyes widened.

_New York_?

"She needs to be somewhere more much more sophisticated. Miami is full of nothing but troublemakers!"

"That's not true! Her friends are great. They truly care about her and watch out for her, what are you going to make her do? Make new friends? She can't leave the ones she has now."

"Well, she doesn't have a choice. I decide what's best for her."

"No! Stop!" Ally yelled, finally having heard enough. She walked in between them. "That's not fair! You can't take me away from here!"

"You end school in two days." Her mother's tone was sharp. "You will leave with me and say goodbye to your friends here. John will be there to greet you."

"John?" Ally's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell is John?"

"Ally. Language." Her father scolded her.

"No, whatever. Just tell me who John is."

Penny set her mouth in a thin line. "My fiancé."

"What?" Ally stepped back from her mother. She felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving with you, you can't make me."

"Yes I can I'm—"

"You aren't my mother! My mother wouldn't have abandoned me as a child!" Ally yelled at her, "But you did! And you can't think that coming here for a day is going to change that!" With tear-filled eyes, she turned, grabbing her book she ran up the stairs and into the practice room, slamming the door as hard as she could.

She stared at the door for a moment and then locked it, as she heard tapping on the window, she turned in time to notice it was pouring rain outside.

Good. At least it fit her mood.

* * *

Austin was staring up at the ceiling in his room thinking about his whole big idea. He thought Ally would've been so excited for it, but apparently he'd been wrong.

He looked at his phone to see he had no new messages and that it was way past midnight.

He hadn't spoken to Ally in two days. Mostly for the reason that he felt like an idiot and that she was just kind of not in the mood to talk to anyone, which was surprising as she was always in the most fantastic mood and willing to talk to anyone who was there to listen to her.

He turned over on his side and stared at the ground when he heard a loud knocking on his window. He turned around quickly and saw a figure in the window.

It felt like he was in a scary movie (he really hated those) and the pouring rain outside most definitely wasn't helping things at all.

But he saw long hair blowing in the wind and got up to go see who it was. They knocked again and he turned on his light, he still couldn't see anything so he cautiously approached the window, opening it, he saw that it was just Ally and breathed out a sigh of relief, before confusion took over his features.

"_Ally!?_"

"Shh!" She told him as she grabbed his shoulders and he helped her inside. She was shivering so he quickly ran to get her a new sweatshirt. She gratefully took it and put it on, going to sit on his bed. He followed her, still confused and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, "I needed to get out of my house."

"Why?"

"My mother's here." She muttered, looking down.

"I thought she was in Africa."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but now she's back and she wants me to move to New York with her and her stupid fiancé. Actually, she's basically forcing me to, if you want me to be completely technical."

"What?" He stood up, "She can't do that!"

"I know! But I'm not eighteen for a couple of years and she just doesn't care!" Ally hit the bed frustratedly, covering her face a few moments later, she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her elbows on them. "My parents haven't stopped fighting about it and I just want it all to end."

He nodded and sat down beside her again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she lay her head on his arm.

"I can't leave Miami." She murmured, "I can't leave… you." She lifted her head and looked at him. "Remember when you told me you wanted to have an adventure the other day?" He nodded. She stared at the wall behind him for a moment, before locking eyes with him again. "You still up for it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's do it. Let's go on an adventure this summer. Let's make some memories, let's do some crazy shit."

Austin couldn't help but laugh, "You just said shit."

"I know. My parents are really stressing me out." She made a face and he laughed more, before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Alright, if an unforgettable adventure is what you want…" He trailed off, his hand reaching up to cup her face, "Then an unforgettable adventure is what you're gonna get."

She smiled.

Perfect.

She'd known along that Austin's idea was going to be a fantastic one.


End file.
